Moments
by Jimmy the Gothic Egg
Summary: Moments between Satoshi and Risa, romantic or otherwise.
1. Pencils in Class

Because they are my favorite pairing of D.N.Angel, write up there with Sato/Dai.

_Moments_

"Satoshi-kun," Risa poked him with her pencil, leaning low over her desk. "It's normally bad to be sleeping in class."

He looked at her, confusion on his face. "I'm not sleeping."

"Oh." She blushed, returning to her proper position. "Never mind then. I thought you were."

He stared at her slightly pink face a moment before putting his head back on his desk, ignoring what the teacher was saying. Two seconds later he was jabbed with a pencil again, and he picked his head up.

"What?" he asked, his eyes narrowing beneath his lenses.

"If you're not sleeping," she said quietly, "then what are you doing?"

He picked the pencil off her desk and set it on his, setting his head back down.


	2. Studying

_Moments_

They were stuck down there, in the very same trap he'd set for Dark. Except they were in it, all alone, together, with no way out. Risa stared up at the sky through the metal bars and smiled.

"I almost saw him too."

Satoshi brushed aside the fake hair, wrinkling his nose. She turned to him, the smile still there.

"How was your study in the feminine?" she asked.

He took off his glasses and rubbed them against the collar of his shirt. "Less rewarding than I'd hoped."

She giggled. "And what did you hope for?"

He glared at her, returning his glasses to their place.

"You know, Satoshi-kun…" She giggled again, looking back up at the sky. "You look kind of cute as a girl."

He was glad it was dark, so she couldn't see his face.


	3. Tutoring

_Moments_

"I hate math."

"You're not very good at it."

"No, but you are. Much smarter than I am."

"Most likely."

"Hey! You don't have to be rude about it."

"All your answers are wrong. The work is right, you just got the answers wrong… How did you get 24? That's the answer for the next problem."

"Oh… I think I just put them in all the wrong spaces! Isn't that funny?"

Satoshi stared at Risa and handed her paper back, shaking his head. "So you just…"

She laughed nervously, taking the worksheet and began filling in all the proper answers. "I'm sorry, Satoshi-kun. I get confused and nervous and put them in the wrong places."

"How do you—"

"Done!" She held the paper out, all the answers in the rightful place. "It's a good thing I've got a tutor like you, Satoshi-kun. I would've had everything wrong!"

He glanced over the page. "I used to wonder why I had a headache every time I was around you."

She blinked. "Used to?"

"I just figured it out."


	4. Library

_Moments_

"Risa!"

The mentioned girl looked up, smiling as her twin ran up to greet her.

"Yes?"

Riku gave herself a minute to stop panting. "You left fast. Weren't you going to the library to work on your project?"

"Oh, that?" Risa smiled brightly. "It's no big deal. I'll come back another day. It looked… crowded."

"Crowded?" Riku raised an eyebrow. "I only saw a few people in there."

"Oh? I must have…"

She began counting them off on her fingers. "There were those two girls from the grade above us, and one from our class, and Satoshi was there—"

"Far too many people for me to work!" Risa grabbed her sister's arm. "Come on. I'm hungry, and I think you have money."

"Hey!"

They walked off, already worried about where they were going to go.

A few feet away, Satoshi exited the library, annoyed by the amount of attention he'd been getting. Now he was kind of hungry.

He wondered if there was a good place to eat.


	5. Sleep

It's been a while, huh.

_Moments_

"Ah, Hiwatari!"

Satoshi looked up from his comfortable position. Risa was standing over him, looking like she should be angry but didn't care enough to actually try.

"We need you to practice," she said.

At six in the morning, he thought, I'd really rather not. He gave a resistant grunt and went about ignoring her. Risa stared at him a moment, glanced back at the direction she'd come from, and sat down beside him, forcing him to scoot over. The pile of boxes he'd hidden himself in weren't allowing much room, and he stared at her as she tried to fit herself into place.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm thinking you might have the right idea," she muttered. She was now forced to lean up against him, and his legs were taking up too much room. It took them a full five minutes to situate themselves, mostly because Satoshi refused to move. Once their comfortable state had been reinforced, it didn't take too long for them to resume their slumbering.

They really should've known Takeshi would find them anyway.


End file.
